Una Segunda Oportundiad
by parisnevada
Summary: Pamela llega a Forks intentando olvidar su pasado. Jacob intenta olvidar a Bella. Y si el destino les diera una segunda oportunidad? Pasen, lean y dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1: nueva vida

Querido diario:

Por fin he terminado de empaquetar mis cosas. Ya ha venido el camion de la mudanza y hemos metido las cosas que quedaban. Tan solo era ropa y libros de mis padres y mios. Mañana a primera hora nos iremos de aqui. Tan solo llevo 1 semana fuera de la clinica, pero ya me cuesta hacerme a la idea. Sera duro, si, pero he prometido seguir tirando, de momento. Ya son las 12 de la noche, pero no puedo dormir, mañana sera un viaje muy largo, ya te digo desde Los Angeles hasta Forks, y en coche. Pero lo peor de todo es que va a conducir mi madre porque mi padre llevara el camion. Bueno, como me dijo mi psicologo, hay que dejar atrás el pasado, y comenzar una nueva vida. Espero que estos 3 meses de rehabilitacion me sirvan. Mañana vida nueva, ciudad nueva, gente nueva y lo peor, volver al instituto.

**  
****Pamela**

El despertador sono y yo me puse en pie de un salto. Tenia ganas de dejar atras todo esto. Asi que me vesti corriendo y meti en mi bolso las 4 cosas que tenia aun pr aqui. Baje las escaleras y mi madre ya estaba desayunando.

-Hola Pam, que tal as dormido hoy?- me pregunto mi madre mientras le daba el desayuno a mi hermano.

-Bien, a que hora nos vamos?-

-En cuanto desayunemos y recojamos esto-

Terminamos de desayunar, recogimos y nos montamos en el coche. Durante el trayecto hable poco, estuve casi todo el tiempo escuchando musica, o pintandome las uñas. Mi madre estuvo todo el viaje cantando las canciones de la radio. Hicimos unas cuantas paradas, y alas 11 de la noche paramos en un hotel cerca de Portland. Nos quedaba menos de la mitad del camino. A la mañana siguiente volvimos a la carretera y sobre las 6 de la tarde llegabamos a Forks. Nos costo mas de media hora encontrar la casa, estaba un poco alejada del centro, y eso me gusto porque asi se esta mucho mas tranquilo. Al llegar vimos el camion de la mudanza. Y vi mi nueva casa, que no se parecia en nada a la que teniamos en los angeles, pero esta me gustaba porque parecia acogedora. Desde fuera parecia tener 2 pisos y la buhardilla, tenia un gran porche que bordeaba ala casa, te llevaba ala zona trasera con un amnplio jardin y algun arbol. La fachada era de laminas de madera de color blanco roto, sucio y las ventanas eran blancas. Mi padre salio por la puerta principal.

-Os gusta?- preguntó mi padre

-Si cariño, es muy bonita. Que te parece Pam?- me pregunto mi madre

-De momento esta bien.

-Pam, mientras tu madre y yo vamos sacando algunos muebles, tu ve al supermercado que habreis visto antes y compra algo para cenar y algo para desayunar mañana, pero llevate a Alan- me dijo mi padre

-De acuerdo, luego volvemos.

-Tened cuidado

Cogi de la mano a mi hermano y empezamos a andar. Se estaba haciendo de noche, y gracias a las luces vi el cartel del supermercado. Entramos y me puse a buscar la seccion de los lácteos. Iba mirando las estanterias y no m di cuenta y choque con alguien.

-Perdona, no te había visto- me diculpe

-No pasa nada, tambien ha sido mi culpa - me contesto un chico rubio - tu no eres de aqui verdad?

-No, acabo de llegar

-Pues no se porque me suena mucho tu cara

-No se - mierda, me ha reconocido

-Tu no eres modelo? - me pregunto

- Lo era

-Y como es que has venido a vivir a forks?

-Por asuntos familiares - sera cotilla

-Que despiste! Mi nombre es Mike Newton

-Yo soy Pamela Dourdan

-Ya ya lose. Iras mañana al instituto no?

-Si, claro.

-Pues alli nos veremos, que te valla bien la compra, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana y encantada de conocerte

Coji 2 botes de leche y m fui de ese pasillo. Ese tal Mike sabe quien soy, seguramente mañana todo el instituto tambien, asi que sera un 1º dia magnifico. Terminamos de comprar y nos fuimos a casa. Llegamos sobre las 7'30. Mis padres habian montado las camas y la mesa de la cocina. Mi madre se fue a hacer la cena y yo me dedique a sacar la ropa y ponerla en el armario empotrado de mi nueva habitacion. Me estaba gustando esta casa. MI habitacion se encontraba en el piso de arriba, y por suerte tenia baño propio. Solo tenia una ventanita, que daba a parar a un lado de la casa por donde se veia alguna casa y luego bosque. Despues de cenar, subi a mi cuarto. Como cada noche lei un poco, y m tome las pastillas. Mañana tenia muchas cosas que hacer. Estaria atareada este año, ya que mi psicologo me habia echo hacer una lista con cosas para hacer este año.

1. Empezar a vivir

2. Buscar un pequeño empleo para las tardes

3. Comprarme un coche con el dinero ganado de ese empleo

4. Terminar el instituto

5. Hacer amigos de verdad

6. Llevarme bien con mis padres y mi hermano

Parece una pequeña lista, pero esque tengo que ir poco a poco. La 1º la empece cuando sali de la clinica de rehabilitacion, y la 6º la llevo a cabo desde hace una semana con mucho ímpetu. La mas dificil es la 5º, ya que no me suelo llevar bien con la gente. Y lo de comprarme un coche es relativo, porque tengo dinero de cuando trabaje de modelo, pero me queda poco, ya que me lo gaste en cosas que no debia y en rehabilitacion y las multas. Pero tengo ganas de comprarme el coche, ya que esta semana me renovaron el carne de conducir, y ya puedo conducir de nuevo. Mañana buscare 1 empleo. El sueño me vence.


	2. Chapter 2:el instituto

A la mañana siguiente me levanto sin dolor de cabeza, eso es bueno. Despues de desayunar y hblar de alguna cosas con mis padres, cojo la bici y me voy al instituto. AL llegar al aparcamiento veo que la gente comienza a venir, me tendre que dar prisa en ir a secretaria. Despues de recoger unos papeles me voy dirigiendo a mi 1º clase. Cuando llego veo que estan todos y tambien el prefesor pero aun no habia comenzado la clase. Ya veo que algunas chicas juntan sus cabezas para cuchichear, espero que el imbecil ese de ayer no diga nada y que no sepan quien soy. Me acerco al profesor, que tiene una cara de sapo que no puede con ella, y m saluda.

-Hola Pamela, espero que te vaya bien en la escuela

-Gracias

-Chicos esta es Pamela Dourdan. Te puedes sentar en la 3º fila al lado de Steven. Seteven levanta la mano.

Me dirijo hacia ese tal Steven, y sigo viendo los cuchicheos, espero que no vayan por mi. Cuand me siento noto como Steven nmo para de mirarme.

-Hola soy Steven

-Ya, ya lo veo - ya me empieza el dolor de cabeza

-De donde vienes?

- De los Angeles

-Wau!y como es que vienes a vivir a este pueblo?

-Por muchas cosas, que no te incumben

-Vale, vale, no hace falta ser borde

-Esque me duele mucho la cabeza, asi que si no t importa voy a atender

El resto de las clases suceden de la misma forma. Yo entro y empizan a cuchichear. Eso m pone de los nervios, pero seguramente me este dando la paranoia y no hablen de mi, seguro. Llega la hora del almuerzo, pero ni tengo hambre ni ganas de ir a la cafeteria, asi que me voy al baño y me encierro ahi para estar tranquila. De vez en cuando entran chicas y habaln de sus cosas y de si tal me miro y yo tambien, y de esas cosas. Y entocnes entran unas chicas y empiezan a hablar de algo que me interesa.

-Habeis visto a la nueva?ç

-Si, es demasiado alta no?

-Esque era modelo, y me ha dichomi padre que a venido aqui porque esta medio loca, y acaba de salir de rehabilitacion porque no paraba de drogarse, jaja

-Pues vaya, a mi que no se me acerque no vaya a ser que se me pegue su locura o alguna enfermedad que tenga por drogarse,jaja

Esto es a lo que me referia, odio a la gente, no tienen ni idea. Despues dce que salieran, salgo yo del baño en el que estaba metida y m lavo la cara. En ese momento entra 2 chicas.

-Hola- me saluda la mas bajita

-Hola- contesto yo

-Mi nombre es Alice Cullen y ella es Bella Swan.

-Encantada de conoceros

-Que tal llevas tu 1º dia de clase?

-No muy bien - la verdad es que fatal

-Se lo que sientes, nosotras tambien fuimos nuevas una vez - me contesto Bella

-La verdad es que aqui hay gente que habala mucho, y a veces de cosas que no tienen ni idea.-Dice Alice

-Ya lo he visto - ellas tambien lo habian oido?

-Cual es tu siguiente clase?

-Es biologia, pero no se donde esta

-Te acompaño, me toca a mi tambien - me dice Bella

-Gracias

Las 3 salimos del baño y la gente nos mira. Y siguen cuchicheando. Y en ese momento llega un chico tan alto como yo y coge a Bella de la mano y le da 1 beso. Wau Bella eres muy afortunada de tener a un chico tan guapo, seguro que tambien cotillearon de ti, jaja.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen, el hermano de Alice- Me dice el chico

-Encantada soy Pamela Dourdan

-Ya lo se, hoy eres el centro de atencion, todo el mundo habla y piensan sobre ti.

-Pero tranquila, se les pasara- me dice Bella

-Ojala, pero esque lo que me molesta es que habaln sin saber de que

-Si hemos oido que si eras modelo, drogadicta, loca, hemos oido de todo- me dice Bella

-Bueno, en algunas cosas no se equivocan, pero da igual, no m gusta hablar de mi vida.

-Bueno chicos yo me voy a otra clase, luego nos vemos en el coche - dijo Alice

-Hasta luego - dijimos los 3 casi a la vez.

Las 3 siguientes clases estuve hablando con Bella, porque teniamos casi el mismo horario. Me conto que ella vino de Phoenix para vivir aqui con su padre. La verdad es que Bella no se parecia a las demas chicas. Yo notaba que no me juzgaba con la mirada. Las 3 clases pasaron rapidamente. Y me despedi de Bella. Me fui a por mi bici y volvi a casa. Cuando entre en casa mi madre estaba leyendole un libro a mi hermano y mi padre estaba colocando estanterias en el salon.

-Hola cariño, que tal el dia? ha sido muy duro? - me pregunto mi padre

-Al principio si, pero luego ha sido mas ameno, y he conocido a gente nueva

-Me alegro mucho de que te relaciones

En ese momento se acerco mi madre con mi hermano enganchado a su pierna, haciendo como que era un mono.

-Pam, tu padre y yo hemos pensado que no deberias buscar trabajo de momento

-Pero mama, yo quiero comprarme un coche, y si no tengo trabajo, no tengo coche

-Si, ya lo se, y hemos deciddido comprartelo nosotros, y asi no tendras que trabajar de momento

-Pero no quiero que gasteis vuestro dinero en un capricho mio

-Nos hemos dado cuenta de que aqui llueve mucho, y si sigues iendo en la bici acabaras enferma, y tambien queremos que saques el curso bien, y por eso hemos decidido lo del coche

-Gracias mama

-Pero deberas ser responsable, y prometernos que no haras nada peligroso nunca mas

-Lo prometo, y muchas gracias de verdad. Ahora me voy arriba a hacer los deberes.

-Estamos empezando a confiar en ti, no lo estropees- dijo mi padre

-Os prometo que no volvere a hacerlo, nunca mas.

Subi a mi cuarto con mucha alegria. Por una parte mis padres empezaban a confiar en mi, y eso me parecia muy importante, y por otra parte esta la cuestion del coche, que tambien me emociona. DEspues de hacer los deberes y estudiarme 1 poco lo que habia dado ese dia empece a desempaquetar cosas.

Mi madre nos llamo para cenar, pero yo seguia sin apetito.

- Bueno, y tienes algun coche pensado?- me pregunto mi padre

- Ya sabes papa que estoy enamorada del New Beattle, pero quiza sea un poco caro

- Tengo un amigo en Portland que tiene una tienda de coches de 2º mano

- Si, pero aun asi sera caro, pero podeis coger del dinero de mi cuenta

- No, eso es tuyo, y lo vas a ahorrar. Mañana llamare a mi amigo y le preguntare.

- Gracias.

- Lo hacemos por tu bien

Despues de cenar 1 poquito me fui a la cama. La noche fue horrorosa, ya que tuve muchos sueños y me levante sudando. Aun eran las 5 de la mañana, pero ya no podia dormir mas y me fui a dar un paseo, para tomar el aire. Cuando volvi, ya estaba amaneciendo, pero se empezo a nublar. Recogi mis cosas y me fui al instituto


	3. Chapter 3:la invitacion

Llegue al instituto chipiada, y pude ver como la gente corria a refugiarse. Cuando entre me dirigi a mi taquilla. Estaba dejando los libros cuando alguien me toco el hombro.

- hola te acuerdas de mi ?

- ehh...- si que me acordaba

- Mike, el otro dia en el supermercado

- a si...tengo mala memoria

- a mi tambien me pasa, jaja - estara flirteando conmigo? - que clase tienes ahora?

- historia

- ohh vaya no nos toca juntos, pero ayer te vi en biologia, asi que nos veremos en biologia

- ehh... si claro

- o mejor en el almuerzo no?

- no se - estaba empezando a ser pesado

- hasta luego - se despidio alejandose

- hasta luego

No quiero ser borde con la gente ni quiero juzgarla precipitadamente, pero este tal Mike es un poco pesado, o igual me equivovo y estoy siendo muy borde, no lo se. La verdad es que es de las pocas personas que me han hablado, asi que le voy a dar una segunda oportunidad. Despues de las 3 primeras clases, iba andando por el pasillo y me encontre con Bella y su novio, Edward. Hacian muy buena pareja, y se les veia felices, y eso me daba un poco de tristeza, pero no debia pensar en ello.

- hola - me saludo cálidamente Bella

- hola chicos

- te vienes a almorzar con nosotros?

- si, claro

Nos dirigimos a la fila, y alli empece a ver toda esa comida repugnante, y asquerosa llena de calorias.No! no debia pensar asi, tenia que ser fuerte, ya no era la de antes , yo ya no pensaba asi sobre la comida, yo habia cambiado. Pero aun asi no me iba a comer eso. Me cojeria 2 piezas de fruta y agua.

- solo te cojes eso? - me pregunto Bella

- si, esque me duele un poco el estomago - en verdad no soporto la comida

- vaya, te encuentras muy mal? - me preunto Bella y Edward me miraba como si estuviera viendo mas alla de mis ojos.

- no , es solo un poco de nauseas , pero estoy bien

Nos sentamos en una mesa y pronto se reunio Alice con nosotros, empezo a hablarle a Bella de ir de compras pronto porque hacia mucho que no iban. Yo estaba pensativa, comiendo poco a poco la manzana que me habia cogido, lo estaba logrando, estaba comiendo y tragando, y no lo iva a vomitar, de eso estaba segura, y aunque nadie lo supiera yo me sentia muy orgullosa, y no necesito que nadie me de animos, de momento lo llevo bien sola. Si, tengo claro que aun tengo que ganar peso, pero ire poco a poco. Mientras yo estaba en mi mundo interno dandome animos a mi misma se acerco otra vez Mike.

- hola - nos saludo mirandome a mi

- hola Mike, que tal? - le pregunto Bella

- bien, venia a preguntaros si vendreis mañana a la playa con los demas

Bella miro a Edward y este miro a Alice y luego volvio a mirar a Bella y le asintio.

- seguramnte si que iremos - le dijo Bella

- nosotros no podemos ir ya que tenemos excursion familiar - le dijo Edward

- y tu?

Se giro a mirarme a mi. Me estaba invitando. La verdad es que no me apetecia mucho ir con el, pero me habia dicho a mi misma que le daria una segunda oportunidad, si no era muy pesado, y aparte me encantaba la playa, y seguramente conoceria a mas gente, y eso me vendria bien

- que dices? - insitio Mike

- si, por que no?

- bien! - grito Mike, yo mire a Bella que miraba a su vez a Edward que se reia opr lo bajo

- como vamos de coches? - le pregunto Bella

- pues mi coche esta lleno, pero puedo echar a alguien para meteros

- no, no hace falta iremos con el mio - se ofrecio Bella

- de acuerdo, quedamos en la tienda de mis padres a las 9

- alli estaremos

- hasta luego

Se alejo por fin, y de verdad que estaba intentando que me cayera bien, pero esque parecia un poco pesado. No se por que pero Edward me miro y se rio.

- no quiero ser borde pero de que te ries? - pregunte lo mas amistosa que pude

- ese Mike, es que nunca va a cambiar - empezo a reirse

- Edward no te rias de el - le riño Bella

- pero esque es tan predecible...jaja

- Pamela mañana te pasare a buscar por tu casa sobre las nueve menos cuarto

- de acuerdo

Seguimos hablando el resto del almuerzo. Luego volvimos a ir a clase y cuando terminaron me fui de camino a casa. Ya habia dejado de llover y parecia que estaba empezando a hacer buen dia. Ojala mañana nos haga sol. Llegue a casa y mi padre estaba hablando en el jardin con otro hombre animadamente.

- hola hija, que tal ha ido el dia? - pregunto mi padre

- bien, mañana ire con una amiga a la playa, me dejas?

- como se llama?

- Bella - el hombre me miro sonriendo

- esa es mi hija!, asi que ya os habeis conocido e?

- si, me cae muy bien

- me alegro de que Bella haga amigas

- bueno papa me voy dentro a hacer los deberes - me gire hacia el padre de Bella - encantada de concoerle señor Swan

- llamame Charlie

- encantada Charlie

Me fui para adentro. Pude ver a mi madre dando de merendar a mi hermano. Despues de saludarlos me fui a mi cuarto. Hice la cama que no habia hecho por la mañana y luego hice los deberes. Asi tendria todo el finde semana libre. Cuando los termine me eche a la cama a dormir, tenia que descansar.


	4. Chapter 4:mi pasado

Me levante sorprendida de mi buen humor, algo que tambien sorprendio a mi padres. Despues de desayunar. Subi a vestirme. Seguramnte no me podria bañar, pero me puse el bikini de todas formas, encima del bikini me puse unos vaqueros piratas y una camiseta de managa larga que me estaba un poco ancha. Ante todo tenia que estar comoda. Me puse las zapatillas deportivas naranjas y me recoji el pelo en una coleta alta. Baje con mi mochila y coji una botella de agua, 2 manzanas y 3 mandarinas. Sali al porche y Bella acababa de llegar. Fui a su coche y me monte. Nos fuimos a donde habiamos quedado con todos los demas. Cuando llegamos alli, vimos que Mike estaba apoyado en su coche hablando con otro chico. Bella aparco y fuimos a saludarles.

- hola chicos! - saludo Bella

- hola Bella, hola Pamela - dijo Mike - mira Pamela te presento a Eric

- hola, encantada de conocerte

- Igualmente - Eric me sonrio, y a 1º vista parecio simpatico

- oye Pamela, si quieres queda un hueco libre en mi coche

- no gracias, voy con Bella - como la iva a dejar sola? estupido

- a ok

-claro, ya quedamos ayer que Bella irira conmigo, y aparte tu tenias el coche lleno, quien ha fallado? - pregunto Bella

- Lauren ha decidido no venir

- ok

Cuando estuvimos todos nos montamos en los coches y como desde el principio Bella y yo fuimos solas en su coche. Estuvimos casi todo el viaje hablando.

- ya se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero por que has venido a Forks? - me pregunto amablemente

- no se lo digas a nadie vale?

- te prometo que no lo hare

- bueno, yo era modelo, y ganaba mucho dinero, y me encantaba, ya que conocias a mucha gente y te hacian muchos regalos - hice una pausa para respirar hondo

- tranquila, no te agobies - me dijo Bella

- empece a ir a fiestas, y empece a probar el alcohol, y me gustaba como me deshinibia, yo no me daba cuenta pero siempre acaba muy bebida, y me tenian que llevar a casa casi siempre. Un dia conoci a Mark, un chico que tambien era modelo, pero no tan bueno como yo, y no es por echarme flores. Empezamos a salir a cenar, de fiestas, y sin darme cuenta llevabamos una año juntos, y para celebrarlo decidimos hacer un viaje. Queriamos ir a Miami y lo teniamos todo reservado pero a mi me salio un trabajo que no podia negar, y Mark me dijo que fuera al trabajo, que haria el viaje con su mejor amigo Kyle, y que cuando volviera lo celebrariamos. El trabajo ese lo termine en pocas horas y decidi ir a darle una sorpresa a Mark, coji el 1 avion y fui con 3 amigos. Decidimos que buscariamos a Mark mas tarde que primero iriamos a bailar un rato. Asi que nos encaminamos a la discoteca mas famosa. Alli estabamos bailando cuando de repente vi a Mark con una chica besandose muy apasionadamente, y esa chica era una amiga mia. Yo cuando los vi se me cayo el mundo, me fui corriendo. Sali de la discoteca y me fui a un bar que parecia solitario. Me sente en la barra y pedi un tequila. El camarero no me pidio carne ni nada, me bebi 2 seguidos. Y abri el bolso para sacar 1 cigarrillo, y vi un bote. Ese bote contenia unas pastillas sedantes que mi amigo habia comprad para su madre, y me las tome todas sin saber lo que hacia, y volvi a pedir 2 tequilas, y otros 2 , y otros mas, hasta que me bebi mas de una botella. El camarero me echo del bar y yo empece a andar, pero todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor, y se me empezo a nublar la vista. y me debi de desmayar. Desperte en el hospital, me habian echo un lavado de estomago, y entonces empezo mi infierno personal

- cuanto lo siento, debio de ser duro - me dijo Bella intentando consolarme

- nunca se lo habia contado a nadie

- gracias por confiar en mi, me siento halagada

- no me juzges por lo que hice, ya que ahi no acaba, sino que ahi empezaba lo malo de verdad

- que paso?

- cuando sali del hospital, tuve que ir a terapia. Pero yo seguia iendo de fiesta en fiesta y bebiendo hasta caer redonda. Nunca me preocupaba mi peso ya que siempre he estado delgada, pero en esa epoca estaba muy deprimida, y empece a dejar de comer, pero cuando comia me daba atracones y luego me provocaba el vomito. Me enganche a los laxantes y a los sonniferos. Mis padres ya no sabian que hacer, ya que siempre que me castigaban yo cojia mi coche y me largaba. Hasta el dia del accidente.

- tuviste un accidente?

- si, yo volvia de una fiesta, y llevaba mucho alcohol en el cuerpo y otras sustancias de las que no me acuerdo, volvia a casa y empotre mi coche contra un restaurante.

- te paso algo?

- una conmocion y muchas heridas. Aparte tuve que pagar mucho dinero, me retiraron el carne de conducir y tuve que ir a rehabilitacion. Estuve 3 meses en rehabilitacion. Las 2 primeras semanas fueron muy duras.

- porque?

- aparte de que estaba con mucho mono, me intente suicidar... - espere a ver que decia Bella pero solo me miraba con preocupacion - me corte las venas, pero lograron salvarme

- menos mal

- si, ahora pienso que gracias a dios, pero aquel dia me sentia como una mierda, y yo queria morirme. Y esa es la razon por la que he venido a vivir a Forks.

- para estar tranquila no?

- si

- siento haberte abierto la herida, pero ya sabes que si necesitas algo, yo te puedo ayudar

- gracias Bella, y no has abierto la herida, ya que siempre ha estado abierta pero gracias a que te lo he contado se empezara a cerrar

- eso me alegra

- vaya ya hemos llegado?? - pregunte mirando un cartel que ponia "La Push"

- si, ya hemos llegado


	5. Chapter 5:La Push, Jacob

Nada mas ver el cartel giramos a la derecha y seguimos por otra carretera, nundada a sus lados por arboles,que tras 10 minutos se habrian y dejaban ver una playa. Despues de aparcar cojimos nuestras mochilas y bajamos por una camino hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los demas. Habian hecho una hoguera y la gente estaba sentada alrededor. Cuando llegamos Bella y yo nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar de chorradas mayormente.

- como consigues que se te quede tan liso el pelo? - me pregunto Bella

- pues me echo una mascarilla natural que me preparo yo. Me la dijo mi abuela, y es divertida de hacer, ya que es como si hiciceras un batido.

- como un batido?

- si, tienes que mezclar en la batidora 1 limon, 1 mandarina, 3 fresas y un yogurt natural, luego lo bates todo y se hace una pasta que te tienes que echar en el pelo despues de lavartelo

- cuanto rato hay que dejarlo?

- unos 10 minutos

- la probare, pero no creo que funcione con mi pelo, jaja

- hombre quien esta aqui!! - grito un chico a nuestra espalda, las 2 giramos para verle

- hola jake! - Bella se levanto corriendo y le abrazo

- vienes aqui y no me llamas, eso me parece fatal, jaja - se rio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- esque he venido con una amiga - y en ese momento sus ojos se posaron en mi

- mmm... ya veo - no paraba de mirarme, pero yo tampoco - me la puedes presentar si quieres

- si claro, esque tengo una cabeza... - Bella se giro hacia mi, yo me levante - Pamela este es Jacob

- ho.. hola - logre decir. ya que sus ojos me tenian atrapada - encantada de conocerte

- igualmente - y miro a Bella - no me habias dicho que tenias amigas tan guapas - Bella lo miro confundida

- esque Pamela ha venido a Forks a vivir esta semana, se acaba de mudar

- si, me acabo de trasladar desde Los Angeles

- que cambio mas radical no? - me miro sonriendo y m pude fijar en sus dientes relucientes

- si, estoy intentando acostumbrarme

En ese momento vi que se acercaba Mike. Venia por detras de Jacob, sonriendo y con una pelota en sus manos.

- oh no - dije sin darme cuenta

- que pasa? - preguntaron Bella y Jacob a la vez

- que viene...

- hola chicas! - dijo Mike mirando a Bella y a mi con su mejor sonrisa

- Eh! Mike no te acuerdas de mi o que? - dijo Jacob

- mmm...si claro

- como no te vas a acordar!? menuda anecdota! - dijo Jacob sin parar de reir

- si bueno, esta en el pasado...

- que anecdota? - pregunte yo con curiosidad - se puede saber o es secreta? - Jacob y Bella se miraron y se empezaron a reir

- no, es una chorrada, da igual - dijo Mike un poco impaciente

- bueno si tu lo dices...- dije yo

- ya veo que conoces a Pamela - le dijo Mike a Jacob

- si, nos acaba de presentar Bella - dijo Jacob sin dejar de mirarme

- para que es esa pelota? - pregunto Bella rompiendo esa tension que habia en el ambiente

- habia pensado en jugar a algo, luego cuando haga mas calor, os apuntareis chicas? - dijo Mike ignorando a Jacob

- nose, ya veremos - dijo Bella y en ese momento llamaron a Mike a lo lejos

- bueno tengo que ir alli, luego venid a jugar, que os lo pasereis muy bien, hasta luego

- hasta luego Mike - dijo Jacob un poco mosqueado, pero esa expresion fue sustituida enseguida por una sonrisa

- hasta luego dijimos Bella y yo

- bueno chicas yo tambien me tengo que ir, que tengo que ayudar a mi padre a hacer una cosa, luego volvere

- si porfa que si no nos aburriremos un poco - dijo Bella con cara de niña buena

- si me pones esa cara no puedo resistirme, jaja - ni yo a ti

- asi que promete que luego volveras

- te prometo que luego volvere, hasta luego chicas

- hasta luego - dije yo

- eso espero!! - le grito Bella

Bella y yo volvimos al lugar donde estabamos sentadas antes de que viniera Jacob. Entonces sono el movil de Bella. Lo saco de su mochila y le dio a un boton para descolgarlo.

- si?...a hola Edward - dijo sonriendo- si...acabo de estar con el...si estamos bien...No, no ha molestado mucho de momento - dijo riendose - que tal va la excursion?...aja...pues haber si mejora...vale...lo intentare, ya lo sabes...yo tambien, adios - colgo el telefono y me miro - era Edward

- aja

- me ha llamado para ver si estoy bien

- que atento es no?

- si, esque segun el yo soy un iman para los problemas, y se preocupa de mantenerme viva, jaja

- te quiere mucho

- ya lo se

- a quien te referias con lo de molestar mucho, a Jacob?

- no, Jacob no molesta...Edward se referia a Mike, jaja

- a...ese... si es un poco pesadito, jaja

- pobre, jja - en ese momento volvio a sonar el movil de Bella - aora que qeurra??... si?? a hola Jake, pasa algo? - pregunto Bella preocupada - si... si...QUEEE!!!!????... eso es muy fuerte jake!!...si...tranquilo...no pasa nada...intentare ayudarte...claro...vale...hasta luego. - Bella colgo y me miro

- le pasa lgo malo? - pregunte con demasiado preocupacion

- no tranquila, esta bien, es una tonteria - dijo mirando hacia el mar. despues de 5 segundo volvio a mirarme a mi - que te a parecido jake?

- bueno...- que le digo! - es simpatico...- intente parecer creible ya que no le iba a decir que estaba tremendo

- si, ya veras cuanto te ries con el - dijo Bella con una cara muy dificil de descifrar.

Estuvimos hablando mas de 2 horas sobre estudios, pero yo no atendia mucho a la conversacion, porque estaba pensando en esos ojos, que me habian cautivado. Nunca me habia pasado esto. He tenido muchos novios, les he deseado, incluso a alguno he amado, con lo que yo creia locura, pero este sentimiento era diferente. Como podia gustarme si lo acababa de conocer? porque me pasaba esto? tendria fiebre? estaria delirando? y en ese momento vi que se acercaba a lo lejos, por detras de Bella, iva riendose con dos amigos mas, que eran casi igual de altos que el. Y de repente se empezo a quitar la camiseta, y eso fue mi perdicion. Nunca habia visto un cuerpo como el suyo, y esa piel de color bronce. Sus amigos tambien se quitaron la camiseta y las tiraron a un lado todas juntas. La sonrisa de Jacob era contagiosa, pero sus ojos... dios tengo que parar!. ah! se acerca, mucho, viene hacia nosotras. Tengo que tranquilizarme si no parecere estupida.

- Bella!- gritaron los dos amigos de Jake

- hola chicos - dijo mientras se levantaba e iba a saludarles, mientras tanto Jacob me miraba a mi

- que tal estas? - pregunto uno de ellos - hacia mucho que no te pasabas por aqui

- estoy bien, ya sabes que a Edward no le gusta dejarme sola, jaja

- que protector es... - dijo Jacob con ironia. Bella lo miro con ira

- os presentare a mi amiga - entonces se acercaron los 4

- yo soy Quil - dijo uno de ellos

- yo soy Embry - dijo el otro

- encantada, yo soy Pamela

- te has dado cuenta Bella de que te dejamos enana? - dijo Embry riendose

- que gracioso ers no? - dijo Bella picada

- a mi me gustaria ser como tu Bella - le dije cariñosamente

- por que? - preguntaron los 3 chicos a la vez

- si...porque? no te gusta ser alta? - dijo Bella

- a veces es un problema

- cuando? - quiso saber Jacob

- cuando al chico que le gustas es mas bajito que tu

- pues a mi no me molestaria - dijo Embry

- no lo sabes

- excepto en mi trabajo, siempre era un problema la altura

- de que trabajabas? - pregunto Jacob

- pues...- mire a Bella y ella me asintio con la cabeza - era modelo

- no jodas? - dijeron los 3 a la vez

- Pamela Dourdan! - dijo Quil - yo tengo un poster tuyo! - dijo emocionado

- no me lo puedo creer, conozco a una modelo - se decia Embry a si mismo

- aun eres modelo? - me pregunto Jacob

- no, ya no, temporalmente lo he dejado

- por que?

- el mundo de las modelos es muy duro a que si? - me salvo Bella

- si

- aun no me lo creo - iba diciendo Quil - Pamela Dourdan

- ya paso Quil- dijo Jacaob riendose

- tio! - se giro a Jacob y le abrazo

- tio! - Embry hizo lo mismo y los 3 se quedaron abrazados riendose. Bella y yo nos miramos, y empezamos a reir

Cuando dejaron de abrazarse nos vieron riendose y empezaron a gruñir y hacer posturitas con los brazosmientras decian "macho", eso seguramente les habia reducido su burbuja de virilidad, y tenian que aumentarla de alguna forma.

- vamos a jugar a futbol!! - grito Embry

- si vamos!! - dijo Quil

- o si quereis podemos ir a dar una vuelta por el bosque - les dijo Bella mientras los arrastraba- no te importa quedarte con Pamela, Jacob?

- claro que no - no no no, me iva a quedar a solas con Jacob, y estaba a punto de desmayarme. Los 3 se fueron caminando hacia el bosque, riendose.

- nos sentamos? - me pregunto amablemente Jacob


End file.
